


Who Are You Calling Chicken?

by MizukiPerry



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angry Sex, Ash is also a dick, Ash is so done, Blow Jobs, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Chicken, M/M, Makeup Sex, Okumura Eiji is a dick, Protective Ash Lynx, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiPerry/pseuds/MizukiPerry
Summary: Set in Volume 8 of the manga. After their argument the night before, Eiji finds Ash in the library to apologise. But Ash isn't willing to accept it, unless, Eiji does him a 'favour'. But Eiji plays along. So just who has the upper hand here?
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Who Are You Calling Chicken?

"How did you know I'd be here?" Ash asked Eiji, not looking up from his book. He knew he was there, had spied him in his peripheral vision as he wandered into the Rose room, not being cautious or anything. He wasn't even supposed to leave the apartment. At least he seemed to be alone and was safe, but he was still pissed off with him! How dare he think that he knows anything about him and what was going on! ' _I'm a killer, that's what I do! How else can I survive..._ '

"Bones and Kong, they tell me you cool off here after our fight... I want to apologise, Ash. It was wrong of me." Ash looked up at him, taking in Eiji's concerned face. Ash didn't care. Who was this guy anyway, who suddenly came into his life and made him care about him? Even more confusing, why did he care back? How did that even happen?

"Ash!"

"Shhhh!" hissed the rest of the library.

"You're being too loud. We can't talk here, let's go somewhere private." Ash closed his book with a huff, and led Eiji to the bathroom. In there, he checked each cubicle, looking for anyone who might be there, lest they hear what could go down. He didn't want to argue again, but it was inevitable... They had gotten too close; they care about each other way too much; of course they were going to argue about this again!

"Ash, won't people still hear us in here?"

"Not if you keep your voice down," came Ash's sharp reply. It wasn't like Eiji had a loud voice. Against the quiet of the library, sure, but in here within these walls, it wouldn't travel. He hoped anyway.

Eiji frowned at him, annoyed. He'd come here to apologise and all Ash was doing was antagonising him. But then Ash didn't feel like accepting an apology, or giving one of his own.

He could toy with him though...

That'd serve him right...

"I don't accept. What gives you the right to think you know anything about my life when you've only been in it for a few months. This has been my life for years."

That did it. Eiji snapped. "Then I take back my apology! You don't deserve!"

"Huh. Like I care! Most people, when they apologise to me, usually do me a favour."

"Favour?" Eiji replied, slightly confused but no less annoyed.

Ash looked down at his crotch. "Yeah… a favour." He looked back up, glaring into Eiji's eyes, daring him to stay, willing him to leave him alone. Just for now. Please.

"Ok, Ash. Have it your way," Eiji said. Ash gulped, but did his best to hide his surprise. Not easy; Eiji was his weak spot anyway, and he always drew out what he was really feeling. He managed to stop his face contorting into a look of astonishment, hardening his glare more.

"Blow job. Here. Now. If you do that then I’ll accept your apology."

"Oh, you mean I get to find out if down there same colour as up there?"

' _Hnngg, God damnit, he's too quick at this._ ' Ash opened his mouth to respond, but Eiji got there first.

"But you should be apologise to me too, for running away and making me worry. So maybe you should give me blow job!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The two stared at each other, daring the other to speak, daring the other to apologise, daring the other to ... actually go through with this. ' _Is this actually going to happen?_ ' Ash thought to himself, knowing he didn't want it to happen, but not wanting to back down. Eiji wasn't budging, and he was definitely enjoying himself way too much, Ash could see it.

Fuck it.

"Fine!” He spat, his anger obvious. Eiji looked taken aback for a second, before recomposing himself, back to looking like he was angry and didn't care that his friend was now unbuttoning and unzipping his fly. Acting like he didn't notice that he was sporting a semi. He pulled down Eiji's trousers and pants, releasing his cock, and stopped there. Looking back up at this… very annoying friend of his, he was sure he saw a flash of terror on Eiji's face, before it was replaced by an expression of nonchalance. Eiji crossed his arms and huffed, flicking his head up and away from him.

"You're too chicken."

The anger rose up inside, and Ash let out a low, rumbling, growl. He took Eiji's cock in his hand, tugging it roughly until it was hard.

"You could've at the very least got fully hard for me instead of making me do all the work," he complained, trying to get some kind of rise out of him.

"Lazy American."

"Fuck you," he retorted. He started licking Eiji's dick, all the way up the underside, before sucking the head, allowing Eiji to thrust himself into Ash's mouth. ' _Oh you're enjoying this... I was not expecting that,_ ' Ash thought, as Eiji thrust harder and deeper. ' _Fuck you, I'm gonna stop before you get to cli-_ '

"Fuck!" Ash pulled away suddenly. Eiji moaned loudly, and came all over Ash's face. "Eiji, what the hell??"

"I'm sorry! It's my... first time... Too much erm... feeling..."

Ash faltered. ' _Shit... He hadn't been kissed before, why did I think he would have had a blowie before?_ '

"Eiji... Why didn't you say? God.. I ruin your first kiss and now your first oral is an angry game of chicken? Fuck..."

Eiji caught his breath and thoughts enough to grab some toilet tissue, handing some to Ash while cleaning himself off. Ash gladly took it and wiped around his face, muttering to himself.

"Ash... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get this far-"

"You didn't?"

"But, I'm not sad that it did."

That made Ash stop what he was doing, tissue in hand and cleaning his cheek. "You did enjoy that, didn't you?" Eiji nodded, looking slightly ashamed. Ash was shocked. This guy seemed way too innocent, but... he was still a guy, and he figured many guys enjoyed this kind of thing. He just wished it was somewhat more... meaningful. "That's... that's ok, Eiji. But if that was your first time... It's a shame it was with me, in a public bathroom and, you know, like this." He stood up and faced the other man, softening his expression this time, to let him know it really was ok, if angry sex in a public bathroom was what he was into.

"You miss a spot..." Eiji said, grabbing another tissue and softly wiping the remaining mess off Ash's forehead, making sure to stroke his cheek as he went to remove his hand. Instead, Ash held his hand in place against his face, and Eiji dropped the tissue. They stayed like that, both searching the other, both scared, both unsure of what they should do next.

This wasn't a game of chicken anymore, Ash realised. Something about this felt a lot more real, a lot more special. "Eiji..." He whispered. Eiji gulped, and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Ash's. This was nothing like their first kiss, and that bee jay was forgotten, the memory instead filled with the electricity that was hitting him right now. "Jesus..." he gasped, and then pulled Eiji into him, kissing him back, lightly, softly, lovingly. Slipping his tongue in a little, not forcing it, happy to let Eiji take charge in how far he wanted to go with this. Which wasn't much at all. But it was enough. It was Eiji and, for that moment, he just wanted to be with him.

They stayed like that for… minutes? Hours? Who knew really? He didn't care. He didn't think Eiji did either. But eventually they figured they had to pull away. Eiji still had his pants around his ankles, and they were in a public bathroom after all. They were just lucky that no one had come in yet. Ash had really dropped his guard this morning, and he was starting to feel uneasy. He squeezed his friend before letting him go completely, then he pulled his clothes back on.

"We should go. Let's get something to eat..." Eiji nodded in agreement. They tidied themselves up, Ash washing his face properly clean, before they started to leave. "Um, Eiji... We don't have to talk about this again, if you don't want to. It doesn't have to count."

"I told you, I'm not sad it happened," Eiji sighed, rethinking. "But maybe we don't speak of it for now. I care for you, Ash. It meant something... But I understand if it didn't to you."

That made Ash reach out and hold his friend’s hand, squeezing it, but he didn't say anything. He hoped this would convey what he was thinking. In hindsight, of course it meant something. But was it the right thing? He always messed up Eiji’s first times it seemed. "Umm... maybe our second time will be under better circumstances," he mused out loud.

"Yes, second kiss was much better than first," Eiji winked, and grinned at him. "You know, you still not apologise to me for last night Ash."

"WHAT?!" What the hell was what they just did then?

"I mean, if we never speak of it then apology never happen, yes?"

This guy! Eiji was back. Fuck this guy! He wasn't innocent, he was a dick! "Where's my apology?"

"No, second time under better circumstance. You just have to accept my heartfelt words instead." Eiji stepped back and bowed low. "Sumimasen, Ash-San."

Ash didn't know whether to laugh, cry, blow up at him, or just storm out. Instead, he growled out loud in frustration and punched down on the sink counter. "Let's. Get. Some. Food. Now. Please."

"Ok! Let's go!" Eiji walked ahead of Ash, with a huge smile on his face, Ash following, absolutely steaming, wondering where the worst fast food joint in the city was.

**Author's Note:**

> With many many thanks to Heliocat for helping me get through the writer's block on this, and doing the edit and spell check. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
